A Dreamer Never Wakes Up
by Syaoran's Tenshi Itsumademo
Summary: Syaoran and Sakura gets into a fight, and Syaoaran returns back to Hong Kong. Years later, something is wrong again, and Sakura's in danger, demo, Syaoran doesn't want to go back, even though he still luvs sakura, wut will happen? CHAPTER 2 UPLOADED!!
1. drifting apart.....

Chapter 1 A DREAMER NEVER WAKES UP server server 8 93 2001-10-20T17:42:00Z 2001-11-05T22:23:00Z 3 675 3853 serer 32 7 4731 9.2720 

                                   A DREAMER NEVER WAKES UP

 Chapter 1: Drifting apart…..

      16 year old Sakura and Syaoran walked home hand in hand, through the beautiful spring day, with cherry blossom petals around them. It was like paradise for the two. They thought it would never end. Oh, but how wrong could they be? 

        " Sakura,…..aishiteru," Syaoran whispered in her ear. She giggled, " Me too." "Did you meet the new student, called……" he was trying to remember the name. " Shourai?" She asked. "Yeah, him.." Syaoran said. "Yea,….he's a really nice guy," Sakura said. And she smiled sweetly. "I think he's strange……" Syaoran said. Sakura giggled. " he's kawaii," She said. "Nani?!?!" Syaoran exclaimed. She chuckled. "Jealous? ….cya!" She said happily, and went in her house. Syaoran's face turned red, in anger. 

           The next day, lunch period, Syaoran went looking for Sakura, to ask her something, when he saw her with Shourai, *author's notes: ya , ya I know it sounds weird…..o well.. * They were chatting, and Sakura smiled sweetly at him, and he blushed. Nani?!?! MY girlfriend is FLIRTING with him?! I swear, I'm going to make him sorry he ever even said a word to her, He thought angrily, and walked over to Sakura. " Sakura, there you are, let's go eat lunch," He said and dragged her away.  After Sakura sat down, he said he was going to buy lunch for her. He walked over to Shourai. "Listen, don't you dare lay a finger on my Sakura, you got that?!" He hissed at him, and walked back to Sakura with the lunches. "Shaoran, what were you saying to Shourai?" She asked. "Nothing,….here's your lunch," He said and gave her. her lunch. 

           After school at the locker. "Sakura….I'm afraid I can't go to your house to work on the project today," Shourai said to Sakura. "why?" Sakura asked. "you got a protective Boyfriend," he chuckled. "Shaoran?!" She said angrily. And walked over to his locker area. "Shaoran, why did you tell Shourai he couldn't talk to me, and things like that?!" She said angrily. He didn't answer. "Mou, you know what?! I have my personal life too, and you're invading it!" She said. "You're my Girlfriend!" He protested. "Well, you know what, if that's what you call a relationship, than I don't want one!" She yelled, and stomped away. "D-d-demo……":He called lightly. 

         The next day, Sakura ignored Syaoran, and walked home with Shourai. "Syaoran!" He heard a voice call him from behind. "Konnichiwa Aria-Chan," He said. "Umm…I prefer Li-Kun," he said politely. "Ok, umm…I have something I don't understand in math, could you help?" Aria asked sweetly. He shrugged. "Sure," he replied, and they sat down. Sakura got to the cafeteria, and saw Syaoran and Aria. "Soo…..where's your girlfriend?" Aria asked. Syaroan blushed, and shrugged. Shaoran's blushing!. Sakura thought angrily, and stomped away. 

          "Sy—Li-Kun, would you like to come to my house today after school?"Aria asked, and smiled sweetly. "umm…..Gomen ne, but I have something to do today,"Syaoran said politely. He didn't want to go to her house, and he really had something to do. His Mother had told him that she had something to tell him today, and to wait for her phone call. Demo, since all that was happening , he hadn't put much thought into it. "Sayonara,I got to go home now," he said, and walked away.

            DING DONG, the bell in Sakura's house rung. "Konbanwa, Shourai-kun," Sakura said, and gave a small bow. "Come on in,"she said. " Come on up to my room, and let's get started on the project,"Sakura said cheerfully, and led him up to her room.

             Meanwhile, Syaoran sat at home finishing his homework. Demo, his mind wasn't on it at all. Did Sakura really mean what she said? Syaoran, if this is what you call a relationship,…t-then I don't want one!!!!! Sakura's words rung in his mind. He squeezed his eyes shut. A drop of tear came down on his face. "I thought we had a love itsumademo…….."he whispered… his eyes still closed. His mind went back to those times.

  * Flashback:

"Sakura……I-I-I…..aishiteru.!!" Ten year-old Syaoran nearly yelled holding his fist up. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Syaoran….I'll wait for you, aishiteru!!" Sakura sobbed. 

"Me too….."

"aishiteru….itsumademo…" Sakura's last words to Syaoran before he left for Hong Kong.

 *End of flashback.

A tear dropped onto his notes. We're finally reunited,….why did this stupid argument have to come over us???!!?He yelled at himself. I wonder what Sakura is thinking right now…

       "Oh, my, we're almost finished!! IT's getting late, you should go back, I wouldn't want you to fall asleep in class tomorrow!"Sakura said with a giggle.

Shourai smiled. "Yeah, you're right, sayonara," 

Sakura waved as he walked out the door, and onto the streets. Sakura yawned. That night she lay in bed, her eyes was closed but her mind was still on Syaoran. Memories flooded her mind. She wanted to forgive him, but it wasn't just the case with Shourai that caused all this,… They were drifting apart. Syaoran made an effort in trying to pull them together, but there's just something missing between them, and until that was found, she'll just keep on dreaming.

Author's notes: Konnichiwa…. So how was the story? Tell me!!! Onegaii onegaii Onegaii, Onegaii, Onegaii, review!!! I want at least

Umm……2 reviews….. actually I'm hoping for 6…but I don't get a lot of reviews,… =( so, I'll be contended with 4 or 2….. but onegaii, review, I'm begging u!! *drops on knees * nothing would pay off the price of my work, as much reviews, I don't mind if u flame, but at least review, ok? Stay tuned, Ja~


	2. It's over......

Chapter 2 DREAMERS NEVER WAKE UP  
  
By: Syaoran's Tenshi Itsumademo, (A.k.a ~* Angel of Light * ~ or STI )  
  
Author's notes: Konnichiwa Mina-san, I've just realized, that I don't thank all those that reviewed my stories, *sniff* Gomen Nasai, so ARIGATO! Well, here is Chapter 2, Gomen it took so long, I was quite lazy, so Onegaii, ONEGAII REVIEW this chapter too!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``  
  
Syaoran walked to school in the early morning. Fall was turning to Winter soon……. The cold wind blew against him, but he didn't shiver, he didn't shake, he didn't look down. He just kept on walking, walked like as if there was a shield around him, the cold wind against his skin was cold. But it couldn't compare to the coldness, the anger in the sadness of his sorrows. His heart is frozen, what could be more cold. The wind seemed like nothing compared. Not only is his heart frozen, HE was frozen. He didn't take a single glimpse at anything, except his path, in front of him. Not even a tornado would make him turn and run. If it does happen, he thought, he'll stand there and watch himself perish. He didn't even know why he's so angry. Truthfully, it wasn't about Sakura, it was more like about himself.  
  
" Ohayo Syaoran," Takeshi said as Syaoran came in. He looked sideways at him, not bothering to turn around, he kept on walking. He kept his eyes closed, afraid of what would be awaiting for him in front of him. Takeshi watched his best friend walk down the hall. He could tell something was wrong.  
  
Syaoran walked into the classroom, he takes a deep breath, he opens his eyes slowly, and a tear came down, he shut it up quickly. Because he saw what he was afraid of. He saw Sakura. Sakura smiling at Shourai, Smiled the way she used to smile at him. Syaoran sits down, and tries to erase Sakura from his mind.  
  
The rest of the class past by slowly. Sakura didn't seem to see anything different, as if it was just another day, a happy day. It made Syaoran's heart burn. How could she act like there's nothing wrong, like our fight never started, and she's never said what she said, and how's it affected our realationship? he thought painfully. Tomoyo glances at Syaoran. This doesn't look right…… She looked at Takeshi, he was glancing nervously at Syaoran.  
  
" Konnichiwa Takeshi-kun," Tomoyo said at lunch.  
  
" Konnichiwa Tomoyo-chan," he replied.  
  
" Li-Kun looks different today…" Tomoyo pointed out.  
  
" Hai, he does… something's wrong….. I've only known of one thing that makes Syaoran act like this," Takeshi said.  
  
" What?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
" ………..Sakura," Takeshi finished. Tomoyo looked at Syaoran.  
  
" you're right."  
  
After School:  
  
DING DONG Sakura ran to open the door.  
  
"Konnichiwa--……" Sakura greeted cheerfully, but then her face changed emotionless, and she was silent. Syaoran stood at the door, trying his best to smile. Sakura hesitantly opened the door, and Syaoran came in.  
  
" Look Sakura, I-I-I G-G-gomen Nasai about last time, Onegai, could you forgive me for what I've done?" Syaoran said, with his head facing down. Sakura blinked her tears away, She looked aside.  
  
" Shaoran…….G-g-gomen nasai," She started. Syaoran looked up with a happy eyes, thinking that she was Sorry for what happened, and that they could be together again.  
  
But he was wrong. Because what came next, shattered him forever.  
  
" Shaoran, G-gomen nasai, but we….just….can't, I-I-I'm not in love anymore, not with you," she said, sobbing quietly. Syaoran stared at her with pure horror in his eyes.  
  
(A/N: EEKS FREAKY, * looks around* * turns around, and Syaoran glares at STI with pure horror* *STI SCREAMS* ok, gomen for the interruption, onegai, continue, *continues screaming* )  
  
" D-d-d-d-emo,…….why?! is it because of Shourai, are you in love with him?! Or is it because of what I've done?? G-g—g-gomen, onegai, I won't ever do it again!" Syaoran stammered, as tears continue to come down one by one onto his tear stained face. Sakura winced in pain, as she saw him.  
  
" Gomen Shaoran, It's not because of Shourai, I don't love him, but I don't love –you neither……It's not your fault, it's just over, gomen, gomen nasai," Sakura said…choked in her own tears.  
  
Syaoran shut his eyes, and breathed big breaths, he refuse to cry, but he can't. His tears can't stop coming out, because he can lie, his heart can't. Syaoran didn't listen to Sakura's last part. He punched himself , as hard as he could. Sakura gasped, and held him down.  
  
" Shaoran, WHAT ARE YOU DOING? YOU'LL HURT YOURSELF!!" Sakura screamed in fright. Syaoran looked up.  
  
" It was all my fault, I HAVE TO PAY, It's all my fault, ALL !!" He yelled. Sakura sobbed.  
  
" IIE IT"S NOT, OK? I JUST CAN'T LOVE YOU ANYMORE!" She yelled between her tears. Syaoran finally turned around, and ran out of the house. Sakura ran upstairs to her room, and sobbed into her pillow. Kero flew up to Sakura.  
  
  
  
" Sakura, daijoubo desu ka?!" he asked her. Sakura shook her head.  
  
" I-I-i… told Shaoran I don't love him anymore," she said.  
  
"Demo, why? Don't you love him?" Kero asked.  
  
" I….I… did love him, demo, I don't think I do anymore," Sakura sobbed.  
  
"Then why are you crying?" Kero asked, confused.  
  
" Because it hurts."  
  
  
  
Syaoran ran away from the house as far as he could, he bumped into Touya as he came out the door, demo, he just kept on running.  
  
" HEY, YOU GAKI!" Touya called as Syaoran kept on running.  
  
" Impolite chibi Gaki," Touya muttered to himself. Then he went into the house.  
  
Syaoran ran and ran, he finally wore himself out, and he just plopped himself down at the grass field at the park. He kicked the grass angrily, and kicked, until he tripped, and fell. He didn't try to get up, he just laid there. Still sobbing. Suddenly a shadow appeared before him, he looked up, and Tomoyo was there.  
  
"Li-Kun, daijoubo desu ka?" she asked. He didn't answer her. He just wiped away his tears.  
  
" Sa-Sakura doesn't love me anymore," he said as calmly as he could. Tomoyo gasped.  
  
"Li-kun, that can't be, Sakura loves you so much, she'd do anything to be with you!" she protested. Syaoran glared at her with anger in his amber eyes.  
  
" She just told me she doesn't love me anymore, she said the words to me, she said she just can't love me anymore," he said angrily.  
  
" Demo, why would she say something like that?" she asked. Syaoran shrugged, all he knew right then and there, was that he did not want to be here.  
  
" I'll go and get this straight," Tomoyo said, and ran to Sakura's house. Syaoran didn't want her to go, but he wouldn't stop her. He just stood up, and walked home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's notes: Ya, I know, this chapter was boring, demo, after a about two more chapters, I'll start making them more interesting, cuz I'm still at the introduction of the story, so I hope you don't mind reading this mushy stuff ^_^ So ONEGAI REVIEW, ONEGAII!!!!!!!!! *really begs*  
  
~*Japanese translations*~:  
  
Konnichiwa= Hi  
  
Mina-san= Everyone  
  
Arigato= Thank you  
  
Gomen/Gomen nasai= Sorry/ So sorry  
  
Onegai= Please  
  
Gaki= Brat  
  
Chibi= Little or Small  
  
Demo= But  
  
Daijoubo desu ka?= Are you ok? 


End file.
